1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to firearms, specifically to noise suppressors and devices which are used to rotationally restrain the noise suppressor on the muzzle of a firearm and prevent it from backing off due to the incidental vibrations resulting from the discharge of the host firearm.
2. Prior Art
Previous systems exist for attaching noise suppressors to a firearm, and specifically for removing or attaching a noise suppressor to a flash suppressor affixed to the muzzle of a firearm. Systems such as the one presented in Advanced Armaments Corp, Inc's M4-2000 fall short in several areas such as secondary latch engagement between the teeth present about the rear of the preferred embodiment flash hider once the silencer is completely threaded on. There is a need for a secure attachment system for mounting noise suppressors to a firearm particularly a flash suppressor which will withstand the vibrations incidental to firing an automatic rifle or other small arm, provide for an secondary spring latch which will reliably engage the teeth located about the flash hider once the host noise suppressor is threadedly secure without requiring the noise suppressor to be backed off to ensure proper engagement of the secondary spring latch.
Designs such as the one present in Surefire U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,415 fail to provide several features which are novel to my design. The mounting system referenced requires two hands to mount. When a solider or police officer is manipulating a firearm with one hand it is not possible to fully attach a noise suppressor which utilizes the referenced mount. The mounting ring may also become stuck making it difficult to remove the attach noise suppressor should it become damaged.
Designs where the mount is located within the interior of the noise suppressor are flawed. Exposing the spring of a noise surprise mount to the heat of a discharging firearm anneals the metal causing it to fatigue and ultimately rendering the mount ineffective at retaining the noise suppressor on the host firearm. Materials generally selected for springs are not well suited to the high heat environment present inside of a noise suppressor during use. An example of a noise suppressor utilizing this style of mount is the GemTech G5.
Minimizing the use of secondary latches, rings and other devices simplifies my apparatus making it easy to use. Proper material selection creates a more robust spring while using two springs creates system redundancy which lessons the chance of failure. My design is also backwards compatible with currently produced Advanced Armament noise suppressor flash hider mounts.